I thought it Was Forever
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Finally Part 2 added..*Part 2 added Febuary 23rd* Please read and review. It's AAML, pure sweetness, so please read and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclamer: I own the song but not Poke'mon. Sorry.

A/N~ Ash's point of view. little old poem I put together in five minutes. It's AAML of coarse. You've been warned. Enjoy!!! 

I thought it was Forever

Everyday you traveled with me,

Hoping it would be this way forever,

I never wanted to give your bike back,

So we would be together.

I thought it was forever.

All of the night's you stayed with me,

All of the days you were on my side,

All the adventures we've through,

You been around since the beginning of the ride.

I thought it was Forever.

When the snow came to the Earth,

When the sun took place of the moon,

From days to months,

To the summers in June.

I thought it was Forever.

I always thought you were my guide,

I always thought you knew more about me,

Than I knew myself,

You told me there was so much more than what I could see.

I thought it was forever.

You were the one who kept me strong,

You helped through life's maze,

You helped me when my heart hurt,

You helped me through every faze.

I thought it was forever.

You put me in my place,

And helped me get going,

You kept my light burning,

You kept my water flowing.

I thought it was forever.

You cheered for me when I won the Orange League,

You cried for me when I almost lost my life,

You rescued me when I rescued the world,

You were there at the roll of the dice.

I thought it was forever.

Every step of the way,

It was you,

When your here,

There's nothing I wouldn't do,

I thought it was forever.

Even though we had our times,

I will say something so true,

For every moment you gave me,

I love you.

I thought it was forever.

Every second of my life,

Every day I dear so treasure,

And only so much of my life,

I thought it was forever.


	2. I thought it was Forever part 1

Disclamier~ I don't own poke'mon nor Nintendo or any other big companies. I'm sorry I don't. Maybe next time i will get to own it1 Not!!!

A/N~ Ages are as followed: 

Ash~16

Misty~16 and a half

Brock~19

Tracey~18

The rest~ No apperances or very few.

AAML so you've been warned. Please review!!! Thanks alot!!! 

I thought it was Forever part 1

"Good luck Ash!" Misty shouted to the young trainer Ash Ketchum. Tears filled his eyes. His dream was finally coming true. He began his walk down the red carpet. Memories, thoughts and feelings filled his brain. His heart raced, his childhood dream was finally coming true. Right by his side stood Pikachu, his best buddy. Ash glanced down to him and asked, "Were going to win right buddy?" Pikachu looked up to him with a heart-filled smile and replied, "Pika!"

"Let's go and do our very best!" ash said as he walked through the main doors of the arena. a pure white light hit him. It was time to complete what he had begun. To end one chapter of his life. He walked in and looked around at all the people. there in the first row sat, misty, his mom, Brock, the Professor and Tracey. In the backer area there sat his friends from his journey. He smiled and waved to the crowd. He walked up to his trainer box and took his place. He thought to his self, _It's time ash. You can do it. Just try your best and anything can happen. Of yeah crazy you got Pikachu!_

The announcers' voice came over the arena, "This is the final battle for our trainer from Pallet town, ash Ketchum. This will be a three on three battle, no time limit. Let the battle begin."

He looked over to his challenger. For Ash knew this boy but it did not scare him. Ash could stand up to any challenger and knock it down in a heartbeat. His challenge smirked and yelled, "Now finally we will have our greatest battle Ashy-boy. Blastoise go!"

"Pikachu go!" Ash replied. The battle was on. Two of the worlds best trainers were now ready to get what their dreams and hearts desired, to become the number one poke'mon master!

__

I wanna be the very best,

Like no one ever was,

To catch them is my real test,

To train them is my cause.

Oh, oh, oh.

I will travel across the land,

Searching far and wide,

Each Poke'mon to understand,

The power that's inside,

Poke'mon,

It's you and me,

I know it's my destiny,

Oh you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend,

Poke'mon,

A heart so true,

Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you

Poke'mon,

Gotta catch em',

Gotta catch em',

Gotta catch them all,

Every challenge along the way,

With courage I will face,

I will battle everyday,

To claim my rightful place,

Come with me,

The time is right,

There's no better team,

All in all we'll win the fight,

It's always been our dream,

It's always been our dream,

Poke'mon,

It's you and me,

I know it's my destiny,

Poke'mon,

Oh, you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend,

Poke'mon,

A heart so true,

Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me I'll teach you,

Gotta catch em',

Gotta catch em',

Gotta catch em' all.

Poke'mon,

It's you and me,

I know it's my destiny,

Poke'mon,

Oh you're my best friend,

In a world we must defend,

A heart so true,

Our courage will pull us through,

You teach me and I'll teach you,

Gotta catch em',

Gotta catch em',

Poke'mon.

Ash looked around the stadium once more and looked at his challenger Gary. Gary gave Ash a smirk and gave his orders for Ash's greatest battle of all time. 

"Blastoise use Bubblebeam!" Gary yelled to his poke'mon.

"Pikachu Thundershock!" Ash yelled.

"Blastoise counter attack with reflect!" Gary yelled as his Blastoise made a veil to prevent Pikachu's thundershock.

"Pikachu break Blastoise's veil with Thunder!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped in the air and gave off its strongest attack ever. 

"No!" Gary yelled. 

"Blastoise is unable to battle the battle goes to Ash." The announcer announced.

"We'll see Ashy-boy!" Gary yelled as he took out a poke'ball. "Nidoking go!" Gary added.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Nidoking use Double Team!" Gary yelled. Gary chose the right attack to fight back for Pikachu's attack took out nothing. 

"I'll show you! Pikachu Thunder Wave!" Ash commanded.

"Nidoking use Strength!" Gary commanded. That was it. Pikachu was out cold. Ash stood there thoughtless. Yes he still had two more Poke'mon to use but Pikachu was his best.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. The battle goes to Nidoking and Gary." The announcer announced.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" Ash asked as he ran to his injured Poke'mon.

"Pika." It responded weakly.

"Come on let me give you to Misty." Ash replied as he walked over to Misty.

"Come here Pikachu." Misty commanded softly.

"Pi." It cried.

"Go out there and beat em' Ash!" Misty yelled. Ash smiled and ran back to the trainer box. He turned around and glanced at Misty and Pikachu. 

"This one's for you two. Go Ivysaur!" Ash commanded.

"Nidoking Mega kick!" Gary instructed.

"Ivysaur use Solarbeam!" Ash yelled. Ivysaur got down on its knees and took up energy. Nidoking got into position to use Mega Kick.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur yelled as it aimed it's Solarbeam to Nidoking and blasted it off.

"Good job Ivysaur!" Ash cheered.

"What?" Gary asked confused. Nidoking had been token down.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. This battle goes to trainer Ash Ketchum and his Ivysaur." The Announcer reported.

"Return Nidoking. Go Arcanine!" Gary yelled as his hopes of winning seemed to start drifting away.

"Ivysaur use Vine whip!" Ash yelled.

"Arcanine use Fire Spin!" Gary yelled and in an instant Ivysaur's vines were nothing but dust.

"You did good Ivysaur, return." Ash commanded. Sweat came from his head. Even though he wasn't battling . His Poke'mon and his self were one. When one Poke'mon falls so does he. It was like they were connected. Ash thought to his self, _Come on Ash think. Who would you use? Arcanine is weak against water but all I have is Squrtile. Do I trust my Poke'mon? well we'll just have to see._

"Go Squrtile!" Ash yelled as he threw out his last hope. His last chance to claim victory.

"Squrtile!" Squrtile yelled happily.

"Arcanine use Quick attack!" Gary instructed.

"Squrtile fight back with Hydro Pump!" Ash instructed. Both got even amounts of damage. But neither was even close of giving up.

"Arcanine use Fire Blast!" Gary yelled.

"Squrtile use Water gun!" Ash yelled. Both of the Poke'mons attacks were major and hit dead center. A large explosion was heard throughout the arena. A cloud of dust rolled through the arena and coughing followed.

"Squrtile are you o.k.? Ash asked to worried about his Poke'mon than his battle.

"Squrtile!" Squrtile yelled as he jumped into the air. 

"Good job!" Ash cheered.

"Arcanine are you out there?" Gary asked.

"Arcanine." Arcanine replied weakly.

"Come on get up Arcanine!" Gary yelled. Arcanine looked up to its master. Hurt is his Poke'mons eyes, a tear came out of it's trainers eyes. Gary had pushed Arcanine on the verge of life. It could not go any farther.

"You did good Arcanine, return." Gary instructed as the last light from his poke'ball was the last light of hope for him. 

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the battle goes to Poke'mon trainer Ash Ketchum." The announcer announced. Ash stood stunned at those words. No emotions came from him, he was silent. He then turned around to face Pikachu and Misty. They stood up and ran to him. A simple tear fell from his face. He completed a chapter in his life. He smiled and jumped down from the trainer's box. He ran up to Misty and took her in his arms. Pikachu jumped on his head. The crowd filled with cheers and whooping. 

"Thank you for all these years Misty." He whispered in her ears.

"Your welcome." she replied. Then a swarm of cameramen and reporters surrounded Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Flashes of lights and tears of memories now had taken place. Ash began to speak, "Thank you. Uh, I don't know what to say but I have to do something. I would like to thank my best friends, Misty and Pikachu for all these years they've been by my side. I'd also like to thank all my friends like Brock and Tracey. But mostly 'd like to thank all my Poke'mon cause I wouldn't be able to do it without them. Thank you." 

"Come on Pikachu, Misty we got some people to thank." Ash replied with a heart full smile.

"Lets go." Misty replied as she took his hand and they walked to the stands.

~~In the stands~~

Everybody swarmed around the trio. Ash was now filled with so emotions and new feelings. He was now a Poke'mon Master. he had done what he worked everyday, every minute if his life for. But he wouldn't had done it without his friends or his Poke'mon. 

"Way to go Ash!" Brock yelled happily as he gave his young friend a high five.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Mrs. Ketchum cried as she wiped her tears away.

"You finally did it!" Tracey cheered.

"I'd like to thank all of you all for everything you've given me." Ash cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"It was worth all of it. You deserved it Ash." Misty replied.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"So how does it feel?" Professor Oak asked.

"It feels great! I can't believe I already became a Poke'mon Master!" Ash yelled happily.

"But you still have a lot more to do." Professor Oak reminded him.

"I know, but it still feels great." Ash replied with a smile. He knew he wasn't a Poke'mon Master yet he still hadn't caught all the Poke'mon yet. He still hadn't won all the badges. He still had so much more to do. But he was one step closer on the road to the future.

"Let's say we all go out to dinner to celebrate Ash's big victory." Mrs. Ketchum suggested.

"Good idea." Misty replied.

"Togi!" Togepi replied.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"That sounds good mom." Ash agreed.

~~The long walk home~~

*sighs* "I finally became a Poke'mon master by the rules." Ash said.

"Does it feel different?" Misty asked.

"Well there's an adrenaline rush in you and everything feels as everything's perfect. But I still feel like the same old Ash Ketchum." Ash replied.

"And that you are." Misty replied.

"Yeah but I still feel like there's more out there." Ash added with a sigh.

"Hey Ash what are your plans now?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. I just want to let time tell. I mean I am almost sixteen and here I am a Poke'mon Master. " He replied.

"Yeah. I'd like to take some time off first then I'd go back to training." Misty explained.

"But you don't even train." Ash replied

"You never change do you?" Tracey asked.

"Huh?" Ash asked confused.

"Never mind, never mind." Tracey replied.

"Ash what I'm trying to say is that you should take some time off and relax." Misty explained.

"But a Poke'mon trainer never takes time off." Ash replied.

"True but you still have a whole life to live and your already a Poke'mon Master by law. You should try to take time off to think and do other stuff." Tracey explained.

"But Poke'mon training is my life." Ash replied.

"But what happens after Poke'mon training?" Brock asked.

"You all are right. I need to take some time off to think.*sighs*" Ash replied.

"Ash we're not saying to change everything about your life just to take time off to rest." Misty explained.

"I know. Thanks guys." Ash replied.

"Hey Ash, I know I haven't traveled with you in like 3 years but what happened to Team Rocket?" Tracey asked.

"Oh them. They still follow us." Misty explained.

"Never even came close to getting Pikachu yet." Ash added.

"As usual." Brock added.

~~At dinner~~

"Smells good in here and we haven't even ate." Misty complimented.

"Round me up the full course." Ash replied as he looked at all the food.

"*sighs* He hasn't changed much, eh?" Brock asked.

"Not one bit." Misty replied.

"Come on we got our seats over there." Mrs. Ketchum instructed. As they walked to their table Ash was intercepted by the one and only Gary oak.

"Hey Gary good match yesterday." Ash complimented.

"Right, that isn't the last time we're going to battle." Gary replied.

"That's good. I wouldn't mind another match." Ash said.

"Come on Ash!" Misty yelled as she pulled him to the table.

"Like is that Ash Ketchum?" A girl from another table asked.

"Oh my gosh it is!" the other girl screamed as the two ran to the table.

"Can I have your autograph Ash?" The first girl asked.

"Uh.." Ash began. Misty began to get very, very jealous. You could see the envy in her eyes. She thought to herself, _Oh come on Misty think.... You can't just let these girls get to Ash._

"Can I give you a kiss?" the second girl asked. But before he could answer she gave him a full kiss on the lips. 

"Hey ladies can I have a kiss too?" Brock asked in his flirt mode.

"Bug off twerp." the first girl replied.

"Hey Ash?" Misty asked.

"Uh yeah Misty?" Ash replied as he tried to avoid the two girls' kisses and hugs.

"Do you want to dance?" Misty asked. 

"Uh.. sure I'd love to." Ash replied.

"Cool come on!" Misty said happily as she dragged him off to the dance floor. Ash and Misty were the only ones on the floor, which made Ash very nervous. 

"I don't know how to dance." Ash complained.

"Come on just try." Misty commanded.

"But..." Ash began. 

"Oh Mr. Poke'mon Master is finally scared of something?" Misty teased.

"Whaa..... No way get over here!" Ash replied rather harshly and pulled Misty onto the dance floor. 

"So you do have it in you?" Misty asked.

"You bet." Ash replied with a smile.

Soft music began to play.

__

Love, I see forever in your eyes,

I can see heaven in your smile,

And when I hold you close,

I don't want to let go.

Because deep in my soul,

You are the only light I see,

Your love means everything to me.

I promise that we'll never part,

Cause you'll always be in my heart.

If the sun, should refuse to rise,

And the moon, doesn't hang in the night,

The tides won't change, seasons rearrange,

When the world is through,

I will still love you.

Girl, your like an angel from above,

Sent here to shower me with your love,

Hold me beneath your wings,

Tell me all of the things,

All the hopes and dreams we can share,

Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm,

I'll be the fire that keeps you warm,

I'll be your light in the dark,

Cause you'll always be in my heart.

If the sun, should refuse to rise,

And the moon, doesn't hang in the night,

The tides won't change, seasons rearrange,

When the world is through,

I will still love you.

If anything could last forever,

It's what I feel for you,

(That's what I feel for you),

Oh baby, you touch my heart in ways,

That words could never say,

That's why I'll always love you.

If the sun, should refuse to rise,

And the moon, doesn't hang in the night,

The tides won't change, seasons rearrange,

When the world is through,

I will still love you.

If the sun, should refuse to rise,

And the moon, doesn't hang in the night,

The tides won't change, seasons rearrange,

When the world is through,

I will still love you.

Yes I will,

Love you still,

Girl believe your all I need,

I will still love you.

The heartfelt melody finally came to an ending. Ash looked down to Misty(He grew!!) and he smiled. She looked up to him and whispered, "Thank you for the dance."

As the two walked back to the their table many girls were disappointent they didn't get to dance with him. This proving Ash's point exactly. He didn't like those girls because they liked him for his fame and fortune while he liked Misty cause he was always there for him. 

"*sighs*That was fun." Misty sighed.

"Told you I can dance!" ash said with a smirk.

"I never said you couldn't dance!" Misty replied.

"Well you did seem to put it like that!" Ash said harshly. Their faces so close. They could feel each others heated breath upon one another.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Oh don't even go there Mr. Ketchum!" Misty said as she stood up.

"Where then? Huh? Where is this supposed to be leading?" Ash asked. Misty looked at him and picked up her Togepi. 

"I don't know." she replied with a tear down her face. With that she walked out of the building. Everyone looked at him and he replied to their looks with, "What? It was her fault!" He couldn't stand it any longer so he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the resturant. 

"He really cares about her, doesn't he?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"He does." Brock replied.

Misty ran to the Ketchum house there she walked to her room. She fell down on her bed and thought for a long time, _Look what you did this time! He was just so nice to you the last day. Dancing with you, thanking you and this is how you act? I don't even deserve to be called his friend. Look what I do to my best friend in the world. Well that's' non poke'mon. But that's off the point. I should be happy for him!_ She cried all night until she heard some enter the house. She got under the covers and closed her eyes. She knew how mad Ash was after their ordeal. She cried her self to sleep that night.

"Misty are you here?" Ash asked as he knocked on her room. No response. Misty knew it was him but she didn't want to deal with him tonight. After one more try Ash walked off to his room. Pikachu followed him.

He sat down on his bed after changing into his pajamas. He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. His mind full of thoughts and emotions except no one to express them to. _Look what you did now Ash. Better just pay her for the bike. I mean you'd rather let her be happy then to be sad right? Right? Yeah I guess so. Tomorrow morning after breakfast you'll give her the money and she'll be out of your way. On with your lives.*sighs*_.

"Goodnight Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu replied as he/she got under the blankets.

~~The next morning~~

"Good morning mom." Ash said as he stretched.

"Good morning honey." She replied as she turned back to her cooking.

Soon after Misty walked down stairs to face Ash. He walked up to her and said, "I need to talk to you." 

"Me too." Misty replied.

"Lets go outside." Ash said after seeing that everyone was staring at them.

~~Outside~~

"Misty I know that we had a fight last night." Ash started.

"Yes." Misty replied.

"Well it seems as if your upset to travel with me so I want to give you your money for your bike. Now you want have to travel with me." Ash continued.

"But...... but." Misty began.

"Here you go." Ash said as he grabbed five crisped one hundred-dollar bills out of your pocket. "That should be enough." he added.

"thank you Ash you have paid me back for my bike like you said.' she replied with a tear coming down her left cheek.

"I hope your happy." Ash said as he stood back up and walked inside.

"Ash?" Misty said as she cried.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Thank you." she said.

He nodded and walked into the house.

__

This is what you get Misty. You deserve it, he should have left you years ago. You just had to go and do this to him. He deserves better than some little brat. Let's just get out of here before we hurt him more.

Misty walked inside to her old room and packed up her stuff. she had called a taxi to come pick her up at three pm. It was now two forty-five, it was time to say her goodbyes. She took her stuff downstairs to see Brock, Tracey and Mrs. Ketchum at the door. Misty walked up to them and tried to smile.

"I'll miss you all." Misty cried.

"You take care. I'll miss you." Brock replied.

"I may have not known you well but I do know that you are one of the best girls I know." Tracey replied.

"Take care of yourself." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

Misty thought to herself, _I just have to tell him but how? Hey I got it!_

"Oh I forgot my other bag." Misty said as she ran upstairs.

She walked up to her room and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a not:

Ash, 

I love you.

Love,

Misty

She put the piece of paper on her bed and walked back down stairs. Like on cue the taxicab's horn beeped and she was now on her way. She walked outside and put her bags in the trunk of the taxi and got in.

Ash was in his room looking out the window. He watched as Misty entered the taxi and was on her way. He walked to his bed and sat down, _I hope she's happy now. I hope I did the right thing. At least I think I did. _He cried. He put his face in his pillow and cried his heart out. You don't know how much something hurts until you lose someone. Plus to lose someone as a person like her was the worst. His heart was now two. He no longer had Misty there to comfort him.

~~Later that Afternoon~~

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll be out in a minute Pikachu." Ash replied as he took a towel and cleaned up his face.

"Pi." Pikachu replied.

He walked out of his room and looked across the hall to Misty's old room. The sun hit her bed reviling a small note. Ash walked into her room and picked up the note. He looked down to it and read it. She loved him. She loved him. He dropped the letter on the ground and ran downstairs. He ran into Brock on the way to the door.

"I'll be right back." Ash said.

"Huh?" Brock asked.

"I'll be back!" Ash yelled as he ran down the road.

"O.k. that was scary." Brock said to his self.

__

It's not that I can't live without you,

It's just that I don't even want to try,

Every night I dream about you,

Every since the day we said goodbye,

If I wasn't such a fool,

Right now I'd be holding you,

There's nothin' I wouldn't do,

Baby if I only knew.

The words to say,

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart,

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart.

I don't know how it got so crazy,

But I'll do anything to set things right,

Cause your love is so amazing,

Baby your the best thing in my life,

Let me prove my love is real,

And made you feel the way I feel,

I promise I would give you my world,

If only you would tell me girl,

The words to say,

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart,

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart.

Give me one more chance, To give my love to you,

Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me,

The words to say,

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart,

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart.

I turn back time,

To make you mine,

And find a way back to your heart,

I beg and plead,

Fall to my knees,

To find a way back to your heart.

The words to say,

The road to take,

To find a way back to your heart,

What can I do,

To get to you,

And find a way back to your heart.

End of part 1

I hope you enjoyed the first part of I thought it was Forever. If you want me to continue I need reviews and feedback telling me what should happen. i am going on a Washington D.C. trip this Wednesday so part 2 won't be out till in 2 weeks. sorry.

Later,

Sabrina or,

Sabss or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina the Gym Leader.

P.S. AAML rule forever and a day!!!

__


	3. I thought it was Forever part 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon nor any major company involved with the Poke'mon TV show, game, music etc. I do however own the song Scatter. I do not own the song 'That's the way it is' by Celine Dion nor the song, 'Nobody wants to be lonely' by Ricky Martin. 

A/N: This is a continuation from part one of 'I thought It was Forever.' This is an AAML fiction, like all my others. Please enjoy, and the three R's are:

Relax,

Read,

Review.

Now enjoy!!!

I thought it was Forever part 2

"Now tell me again why you left him." Daisy instructed.

"I don't know." Misty replied.

"Um then why'd you leave?" Violet asked.

"I told you I don't know." Misty replied once more.

"O.k. that like doesn't make sense." Daisy added.

"I just want to be left alone." Misty cried as she ran off to her room.

"Like whatever." Lillie replied.

"O.k. now what did that kid of hers do to her?" Violet asked.

"Like we don't know." Daisy replied.

~~Upstairs in the Waterflower house~~

Misty locked door behind her and fell to her bed. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Although to many emotions, feelings and thoughts raced through her mind. It was her fault she left. She had to go and say those things. Suddenly something popped into her mind, The note! What if he found it? What would he say and she dare say what would he think? She had to be stupid and write that note. She thought to herself, Why did I have to be so dumb? Now he can just go laugh in my face and humiliate me. But I deserve it after what I did to him. I went and made a fool out of him in front of all the prettiest girls in this town. I deserve to be called a brat and red-haired freak. I wish I could meet Ash again and change everything I've said and done to that boy, no he's not a boy, he's a man. 

"Misty are you like going to come down?" Violet asked. 

"In a little." was her reply. She could say no more, that's all she could say. Although what she felt was so much more. She closed her eyes and cringed out dozens of tears. They all felt like ice when she thought of what she done to Ash. Those words, those words that held no true feelings. Action's speak louder than words she thought. But no action can overcome these words. Was he looking for her? Why would he? Why was he in her wind? Questions spun in her head and in her heart. She had nothing to live for, she lived for nothing. Every breath she breathed she wasted by living. At least that's what she thought. She didn't know what her heart felt though, but she had no heart. He hates me, He hates me more, He hates me, He hates me more. He hates me altogether. He has the right to. I deserve all this so-called pain. This pain which is nothing worse than what he went through with me. Jeez Misty, or should I call myself a brat? Look what you went and done! She cried herself to sleep that night. There was not much more she could do.

Minutes pass by,

As hearts shatter,

Raindrops fall,

Horses scatter.

Every minute of this so called life,

Each one turns to be longer,

But as they turn,

We become much stronger.

But as my heart breaks,

My world stops in time,

The world is frozen in its place,

All lives, All crimes.

My heart wants you here,

My heart wants you next to mine,

My brain wants no more,

My brain says I'm fine.

I want to love you again,

I want to love you again,

I want to love you again,

I want to win.

I want to share my love,

My love that I feel,

I feel all alone in my life,

My love that is real.

Taller than the tallest tree,

That's how my love does feel,

Deeper than the deep blue see,

That's how deep it goes, cause it's real.

I want you to need me,

I want to need you,

I want to hold you again,

I want your love that's true.

"Pikachu, do you know where we are?" Ash asked.

"Pika..." Pikachu began.

"Me neither." Ash replied as he looked around in the thick, foggy forest. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. He was lost and he knew it. 

"Man I really wish I had Pidgeot now!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he/she pointed to none other than Team Rocket's balloon flying over them. It was the last thing they needed but........he could use their balloon. 

"Pikachu! Use Thunder on Team Rocket, but not their balloon!" Ash commanded.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"Jessie don't even start that!" James instructed.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Jessie replied.

"But Pikachu is about to--" James began.

"No buts Mister! Ah!" Jessie yelled as Pikachu charged up for its Thunder attack.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he/she gave off it's Thunder attack on Team Rocket.

"Good job Pika pal!" Ash cheered.

"Pi!" Pikachu replied.

"Team Rocket blasting off again!" the trio yelled in unison.

"That was great!" Ash said as he slapped Pikachu a high five. Ash peered down to his watch and read the numbers.

"Almost midnight. Pikachu we better set---Wah! Pikachu you know what tomorrow is?" Ash asked.

"Pi." Pikachu responded.

"Valentine's Day...." Ash begun.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked.

"It's a day when two people are supposed to spend the day together to celebrate their love....Just for the two*starts to get teary* of...them...to share. With one *about to break down* another. I'm spending this Valentines Day alone...I guess." Ash cried.

"Pi..." Pikachu replied.

"I know I shouldn't be this depressed but Misty...meant so much to me." Ash replied.

"Pi!" Pikachu replies as he/she ran down the path.

"Pikachu! Where are you going?" Ash asked as he wiped his tears.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Wait up!" Ash yelled.

Ash followed his Poke'mon unaware of where he was going or who he was going to. He had trusted his Poke'mon since the day he had begun his journey and this wasn't going to stop him. He looked at the moon which in turn looked down at him. It glistened in his eyes, it followed Ash`s every move, step-by-step. 

~~**Tomorrow brings new beginnings**~~ 

"I thought that Ash was here!" Mrs. Ketchum cried.

"He said something about Misty...." Brock begun.

"But.. But he hasn't called." Mrs. Ketchum cried as she sat down on the couch.

"He didn't say anything to me since dinner." Tracey added.

"Oh.*sighs* Hopefully he'll be fine." Mrs. Ketchum sighed as she looked out the window. A tear dropped from the corner of her right eye. Her son had been gone millions of days before but this is the first time he left and not told a her. It hurt her despretly. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mrs. Ketchum." Brock pleaded.

"It's o.k." She sighed. 

"Let me go check his room and see if he left a note." Brock said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"Uh-huh." Brock said as he headed off to his young friends room. He walked up the staircase, for it seemed like forever. He clutched Ash's door and turned the knob. Once the door broke open from its hidden place a feeling of emptiness hit Brock. He felt that he did not belong in there, for some reason. He closed door and turned to think. What was going on with him? Why couldn't he go to the room? Anyways, Brock looked to an open door to his left. I held Misty's old room. He sighed and walked over to her old room. He peered inside and smelled the essence of her last smells. He never reconized them before but now they seemed somewhat relaxing. He walked into the room and stared around the now empty room. He looked to the ground where there lay a simple piece of paper. A small scrap torn from a bigger piece of paper. He picked up, it was blank. He turned it over to read the words that changed his friend's world forever. he read I love you. The most powerful words one could ever hear. Three words that meant so much. He placed the note on Misty's corner dresser and turned for the door. He turned and gave a last look to her old room. He walked out of the room. He proceeded down the stairway. He grasped onto the railing alligned along the staircase. He reached the end and stared at Ash's sobbing mother. 

"She loves him..." Brock began.

"Huh?" Mrs. Ketchum asked cluelessly.

"In Misty's old room, there's a...a note. It will explain about Ash." Brock continued.

"Good." Mrs. Ketchum said a bit happier and walked upstairs. 

"*sighs* Poor Ash." Brock said to his self.

"Good evening, welcome to the `Cinderella on Ice' water show." Daisy greeted the guests flowing into the gym.

"Thank you." The woman replied.

"It's like really packed tonight." Lily pointed out.

"I just wish Misty could help, she's the one who could last the longest underwater." Violet said.

"I'll ask again." Daisy said as she walked off to the back of the gym.

"O.k." Violet replied.

~~*Upstairs leads one lie to another*~~

"Like hello?" Daisy asked as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A small subtle voice replied.

"How are you?" Daisy asked.

"The truth or a lie?" Misty asked.

"I'll skip that. Well will you like please do our show?" Daisy begged.

"I said I'm too depressed..." Misty began.

"Are you chicken?" Daisy asked.

"Yep." Misty replied.

"Please." Daisy asked with tears in her eyes. This was the first time Misty had ever seen her sister cry, well that was at least in front of someone.

"O.k. for you I will." Misty gave in.

"Thank you. You'd better go get ready." Daisy replied.

"Yeah. Sure." Misty added. 

~~*The show goes on....or does it?*~~

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, Children of all ages. To the first annual Cinderella in Water show. Staring, Misty Waterflower." Daisy said over the loud speaker. With that Misty dived off the diving bored which was a huge success.

"Once upon a summers eve, a girl named Cinderella lived upon an evil woman who wanted no more than to treat her as a slave. Looked up and put away....forever. The girl did as told, or at least what she could. She cried at night and suffered in the day. each job, each work of labor tore away from her heart, her soul, her heart."

As the story progressed Misty dreaded the next part. Leaving the one she loved. Flashes of Ash popped into her mind. Tears fled her eyes just as she acted out the scenes. 

~~*Backstage*~~

"I got here as fast as I could..." Ash began.

"Why are you here?" Violet asked.

"Misty...Misty..said..she loved me..." Ash stuttered.

"Right....In your mindless dreams..." Violet replied.

"Where is she?" Ash asked.

"On stage, now leave before you hurt her more." Violet said as she pointed to the door.

Ash nodded, and began the walk. But once Violet left he turned around and ran to look out the stage. But he saw something useful. He saw a costume, the perfect one for the show. 

~~*Enter Ash...*~~

Misty was getting ready to leave the man of her dreams at least the one in the play. Lily*Cinderella's man* then left the stage. Quiet music then began to play 

__

I can read your mind,

"I should have never left him!" Cinderella yelled.

I_ know your story,_

"But I know the lady would never let me go to him...for his is rich, wise, everything that I am not..." Cinderellas voice trailed off with a sigh.

__

I see what you're going through,

"But out of nowhere Cinderella's man appeared at the door, with a glass slipper." Daisy announced.

__

It's an uphill climb,

Ash dived into the icy, cold water. He faced a actress in a red bathing suit. Daisy announced what was going. Ash tried on the slipper to the three rich girls. He then went upstairs to Cinderella's room but not before being stopped by Misty's mother. Who want nothing more then to make him leave.

__

And I'm feeling sorry,

But I know it'll come to you.

Don't surrender,

Cause you can win,

In this thing called love.

Ash made it past her and came to an unsuspecting Misty. The look on her face when she saw Misty. She had no idea what was going on. But she knew the next part was the best so she let the show go on.

__

When you want it the most,

Ash bent down and tried on the slipper. It fit, just like in the fairy tale.

__

There's no easy way out,

When you're ready to go,

And your hearts left in doubt,

Don't give up on your faith,

Love comes to those who believe it,

And that's the way it is.

Misty looked into his eyes. A simple invisable tear fell from her eye and absorbed in the water. It may not have been seen but it meant so much. Ash pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair. So many emotions waiting to go.....waiting....they kissed. Emotions of love and feelings shout through their bodies.

__

When you question me,

For a simple answer,

I don't know what to say,

The stars filled their souls and their hearts. They were so complete, they were now not I or me, but s and we. They were one.

__

But it's plain to see,

If you stick together,

You're going to find a way.

Don't surrender,

Cause you can win,

In this thing called love.

When you want it the most,

There's no easy way out,

When you're ready to go,

And your hearts left in doubt,

Don't give up on your faith,

Love comes to those who believe it,

And that's the way it is.

When life is empty,

With no tomorrow,

And loneliness starts to call,

Baby don't worry,

Forget your sorrow,

Cause love's going to conquer it all.

When you want it the most,

There's no easy way out,

When you're ready to go,

And your hearts left in doubt,

Don't give up on your faith,

Love comes to those who believe,

And that's the way it is.

And that's the way it is.

That's the way it is.

When you're ready to go,

And your hearts left in doubt,

Don't give up on your faith,

Love comes to those who believe,

And that's the way it is.

That's the way it is.

~~*Happily ever uh...line*~~

"Uh...that was a great show." Daisy commented.

"Thanks." Misty replied.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Lily instructed and they filed out.

"So...?" Ash began.

"Ash did you really want me to leave?" Misty asked.

"Of course not, I..I thought that you wanted to leave that you hated me.." Ash replied.

"I don't hate you, Why would I hate you?" Misty asked confused.

"The way you yell at me and the way you get agrevated by me. I just thought that you hated me." Ash's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Ash, I never meant to be like that..." Misty replied.

"I think that, that, I don't know what to think..." Ash said agravated.

"Neither do I." Misty replied.

"I just know one thing..." Ash began.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"I'm not going without you." Ash replied.

"Huh?" Misty asked cluelessly.

"I said it, I'm not leaving without you..." Ash repeated.

"But..." Misty's voice trailed off.

"Misty you've been here all my training years, that's like forever to me. You've been there every step of the way no matter what. You've been more then a friend, you've been like a mother, you've been like family, you've been you. You've done so much for me, more than I can ever pay back to you. I owe you my world, my life, my heart. You've saved my life, you've cried for me, you've done everything. You've made me live my life to the fullest. It seemed like forever. That's why I'm not leaving with out you." Ash explained.

A simple tear fell from the corner of her right eye. But it meant so much, so many feelings, so many emotions. Misty walked up to him and he stood up. She looked into his eyes. his eyes, the ones that changed her world. The ones that hid his best feature, his heart. Ash lifted up her chin where they looked eye-to-eye. They brought their faces together and kissed. Once again they were in their own world. The one where the shared their love, their emotions, their feelings. No words, just actions. The feeling of each others breath, the essence of each others smells brought life to this kiss. The kiss that meant the world to them. Ash nor Misty never wanted the kiss to end, but they knew somewhere in the back of their minds that it had to. Misty began to part slowly, as did Ash. Misty fluttered her eyes open to see Ash in front of her.

"Will you come back?" Ash asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Misty replied with a heart-warming smile.

"I have..no..clue." Ash said as he took her hand and looked into her sea blue eyes. A small sigh escaped his mouth. From that day and forever more, he knew it was forever yet he got more, he got Misty.

__

Why...

Why...

Why..

There you are,

In a darken room,

And your all alone,

Looking out a window,

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love,

Like a broken arrow,

Here I stand in this shadow,

Come to me,

Come to me,

Can't you see it,

Nobody wants to be lonely,

Nobody wants to cry,

My body's longing to hold you,

So bad it hurts inside,

Time is precious and it's slipping away,

And I've been waiting for you all of my life,

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why...

Why don't you let me love you?

So why...

Don't you let me love you?

Why...

Why...

Can you hear my voice, 

Do you hear my song,

Its a saranade,

So your heart can find me,

Suddenly your flying down the stairs,

In to my arms baby,

Before I start going crazy,

Run to me...

Run to me..

Run to me cause I'm dieing,

Nobody wants to be lonely,

Nobody wants to cry,

My body's longing to hold you,

So bad it hurts inside,

Time is precious and it's slipping away,

And I've been waiting for you all of my life,

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why...

Why don't you let me love you?

So why...

Don't you let me love you?

Why...

Why...

Why...

Oh why, why, why, why?

Oh I wanna feel you need me,

Like the air you breath in,

I need you need me here in my life,

Don't walk away,

Don't walk away,

Don't walk away,

Don't walk away,

No, no, no, no, no.

Nobody wants to be lonely,

Nobody wants to cry,

Nobody wants to be lonely,

Nobody wants to cry,

My body's longing to hold you,

So bad it hurts inside,

Time is precious and it's slipping away,

And I've been waiting for you all of my life,

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why...

Why don't you let me love you?

So why...

Don't you let me love you?

Why...

Why...

Why...

Why don't you let me love you?

Why...

Why...

Why...

Why...

Why, why, why, why, why.

Nobody wants to be lonely,

Nobody wants to cry,

My body's longing to hold you,

So bad it hurts inside,

Nobody wants to be lonely,

Nobody wants to cry,

Nobody....*Music fades out*

The End....

__

Thanks for reading my story, and now could you please, please, please review it... I know I haven't posted since January due to Washington trip, but I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Thanks,

Sabrina or,

Sabss or,

Sabie or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina the Gym Leader.

Anyway works for me!!!

P.S. AAML rule forever and a day!!


End file.
